The present invention relates to tree watering systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to tree watering systems structured and arranged to deliver water directly to the root zone of a tree. Further, the present invention relates to tree watering systems structured and arranged to be driven into the ground with a hammer or sledgehammer. Also, the present invention relates to tree watering systems structured and arranged to prevent soil from entering the tree watering system. Further, the present invention relates to tree watering systems that are modular to accommodate a range of depths, soil conditions, etc. Also, the present invention relates to tree watering systems structured and arranged to contain an herbicide within the tree watering system to control the growth of the roots of a tree.
No tree watering system exists that can be driven into hard ground deep enough to water trees while preventing dirt from entering the system. Further, no tree watering system exists that is modular in length to accommodate the needs of different trees and soil depths and conditions. Further, no tree watering system exists that further comprises an herbicide to control the growth of the roots of a tree.
Therefore, a need exists for a tree watering system that can be driven into hard ground deep enough to water trees while preventing dirt from entering the system. Further, a need exists for a tree watering system that is modular in length to accommodate the needs of different trees and soils. Further, a need exists for a tree watering system that further comprises an herbicide to control the growth of the roots of a tree